Never Had A Dream Come True rewrite
by Sakura Cherry Blossom1
Summary: SONGFIC Tai’s thoughts on his best friend Sora


Never Had A Dream Come True (re-write)  
  
Authors Note: Basically I got some bad feedback on this and decided that I would see what I could do to make it better. I'm not one to quite so, I refuse to believe that I suck at Songfics and am instead going to salvage this one and move on. I admit that I did write it in kind of a hurry and didn't re-read it enough to make sure all the bugs were worked out. Anyway, I hope this satisfies you readers. If not I'll just stick to what I do best, regular fan fics. By the way, there is a Taiora warning ahead for all of you Sorato fans. This doesn't mean it will end Taiora, it just means that is the main focus of the fic.  
  
Summary: Songfic. Tai's thoughts on his best friend Sora.  
  
Tai sat in his room trying to do his homework. It was nothing new that it took him forever. Basically, Tai would love to be anywhere but indoors doing homework. To make matters worse, he couldn't concentrate. He had the house to himself and should have been glad about that, but it only gave him more time alone with his thoughts. The radio was blaring in the living room as he tried to figure out Algebra. After doing the same problem for the fifth time, he shut his book in frustration and plopped down on his bed. He needed a break, but couldn't think of anything to do to clear his mind. It also didn't help that he couldn't find his soccer ball. If Kari were home he could tease her about her crush on T.K. or figure out a way to get take out instead of his moms horrible cooking. He sighed as a new song came on the radio. As he listened to the words a certain red head came to mind.  
  
* * *  
  
Everybody's got something they had to leave behind  
  
One regret from yesterday that just seems to grow with time  
  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
  
How it could be now or might have been  
  
Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you know  
  
I've never had a dream come true  
  
Till the day that I found you  
  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
  
You'll always be my baby  
  
I never found the words to say  
  
You're the one I think about each day  
  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
  
A part of me will always be with you  
  
* * *  
  
Tai couldn't believe it. That was exactly how he felt about Sora. He hated the fact that she was now going out with Matt, but he wasn't going to tell her. He saw how happy she was and Tai would never take that happiness away from her. As long as Matt made her happy, then Tai would make sure he didn't come between them. Tai and Sora were still best friends. They always hung out and talked to each other on the phone. He always made sure that Sora knew he supported her in everything she did. Even if it was dating Matt. No one knew how much it was eating him up inside and Tai intended to keep it that way. He couldn't let Sora see how much it hurt him that she was with Matt. Tai knew that Sora would be devastated if she knew. Besides, it's not like he could figure out how to tell her. Their friendship was too important for him to risk like that and he would never come between two people who were dating. He knew better than that.  
  
Tai stared at the ceiling. He wasn't giving up on Sora and his friendship getting deeper, some day. He just needed to wait for the right moment. It may take awhile, but someday he would tell her how he really felt.  
  
* * *  
  
Somewhere in my memory  
  
I've lost all sense of time  
  
And so my road can never be cos yesterday is all that fills my mind  
  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
  
How it could be now or might have been  
  
Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go  
  
I've never had a dream come true  
  
Till the day that I found you  
  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
  
You'll always be my baby  
  
I never found the words to say  
  
You're the one I think about each day  
  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
  
A part of me will always be  
  
* * *  
  
Tai's thoughts drifted back to their adventures in the Digital World. To him it seemed like only yesterday that they had fought evil creatures and saved the Digital World. How, many times, Sora had always been there for him or encouraged him. Maybe, if he had said something then, things would be different. He shook his head. What good did it do to re-run the past. What's done is done and you can't change that. Why then can't he seem to get her out of his head?  
  
* * *  
  
You'll always be the dream that fills my head  
  
Yes you will, say you will, you know you will  
  
Oh baby, you'll always be the one I know I'll never forget  
  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
  
Because love is a strange and funny thing  
  
No matter how I try and try I just can't say goodbye  
  
No no no no  
  
I've never had a dream come true  
  
Till the day that I found you  
  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
  
You'll always be my baby  
  
I never found the words to say (words to say)  
  
You're the one I think about each day  
  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
  
A part of me will always be  
  
A part of me will always be with you  
  
* * *  
  
The song ended and Tai turned over on his side. Another song with more of a rock beat cam on, but he wasn't listening. That song was right about everything. He never found a way to tell her, but in a way it didn't really matter, because he knew that a part of him would always be with her in the friendship they shared. If he never confessed his feelings to her, if she ended up with Matt for the rest of her life, he would accept that. He was more than lucky just to have known her.  
  
~Authors Note: I hope this is more to your liking. Please review. I accept praise, and constructive criticism, but flames must remain in the smoking section. Thanks. ^_^ 


End file.
